


Distracting Emotions

by LetoaSai



Series: Stupid emotions [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Casual Relationship, Fluff, Leaving Zou, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Dressrosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Luffy would be leaving Zou first, but he'd be reunited with everyone again soon. He did like how Law said goodbye.





	Distracting Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

IT WAS A GIANT ELEPHANT! 

Luffy was still having trouble getting over it. There was so much to see and so much excitement going on around them. He loved new places and meeting new people. Especially when the new people were all animal people like Chopper. 

There was a Cat man and a Dog guy, both of them apparently awesome fighters. What the hell could be cooler than that? 

There was a ninja! 

Luffy’s energy level was high but that also came with a down side. It gave him no where to go with his anger. All these Minks had been so badly beaten up by some jerk. Cat man and Dog guy in particular had suffered. 

Chopper was stressed, Brook was getting chewed on and Nami was oddly hysterical about not being able to save Sanji. 

Sanji, that was a whole new matter that made his head hurt from over thinking. 

Didn’t that stupid Big Mom know they had enough people to fight right now? Jack was going down after what he did to Zou and the whole purpose of his alliance with Torao was to take out Kaido! 

Luffy huffed quietly, wishing he had someone’s ass to kick rather than having to wait but he had no choice since there was no one around. He had to get Sanji back before he could do anything, so that was the top priority. It was beginning to really annoy him that his crew kept needing to split up. Adventures were better with everyone present. 

It meant he was headed into Big Mom’s territory first and would deal with Kaido later. It didn’t sound like it would be all that hard. Grab Sanji and head to Wano! The samurai’s were going to be so cool and there was no way he was missing out on a second of that. 

Luffy wandered through Zou, having a rare quiet moment to himself to try and figure all that stuff out while his crews gathered supplies to set sail. Once again they were splitting up, half of them going with Luffy and the other half going on to Wano before him. 

It chafed so bad. He wanted to go to Wano too! 

He let out a sigh and wondered if there was much more of Zou he could explore before they had to leave. 

“Strawhat-ya.” 

Luffy whipped around with a sudden grin in place, arms stretching forward suddenly to wrapped around the older man. “Torao! How are you feeling!?” 

Law grunted, struggling and failing to push Luffy off of him. “Better when i’m not being manhandled.” 

Luffy just laughed, his grip loosening but not pulling away. He didn’t mind Law and frankly, liked being in his personal space. When they first met he thought the guys devil fruits powers were cool but beyond that hadn’t cared much about anyone that was competing for the same title as him. 

That changed though after Marine Ford. 

“What are you doing out here?” 

Luffy shrugged. “Nami gets all snappy when i try to help them pack. So i just stay out of the way sometimes.” 

The corners of Law’s lips twitched, understanding dawning. “Ah, i guess that is helpful.” 

“Whatever,” Luffy chuckled. “What are you doing out here?” 

“Attempting to prevent whatever chaos you were surely getting into.” 

For whatever reason, Luffy just found that funny. “Your plans never work, Torao.” 

Law scoffed. “They would if someone bothered to listen to them and followed directions.” 

“That’s no fun.” Luffy finally released him but still stood close. Something about being in Law’s presence put him at ease, and the closer the better. “What’s your next plan, eh?” 

Law seemed to slump before lifting a shoulder to shrug. “I never thought i would see my crew again. I guess i’ve had to reevaluate things. Helping the Minks isn’t a waste of time so we’ll be heading to Wano too.” 

“So,” Luffy’s grin was returning. “You’ll still be in Wano by the time i get there.” 

Law nodded and Luffy let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It was fun when Tarao was around and he wasn’t quite ready to let that go yet. Dressrosa had been a big deal, and now that Mingo was dethroned he hoped to see Law a little happier.

Sure they still had Kaido to deal with but they’d cross that road when they came to it. Planning things out like that too soon wouldn’t work anyway. 

“Good.” Luffy said simply, stepping into Law’s personal space until their chests bumped and pulling his head down to kiss. It was always nice, and feeling Law grip his hip made him oddly shivery. 

He didn’t kiss other people, that would have just been weird but it was okay with Torao. After Marine Ford when he had been hurting and without his crew, Law had been there with few words and little touches but it had been enough. It had been what he needed most.

Law proposing an alliance had been the best idea ever. They were already friends so if Law wanted to attach a fancy word to it, fine. It also meant they got to hang out every once and a while and Luffy liked that after not seeing Torao for months and months.

Being on the same side in a fight just ensured they would win too. Luffy knew there was a lot that happened in Dressrosa that he missed but without a thought, Law’s fight had become his. That’s what friends were for. 

Law pretended he didn’t understand, but he was about to do the same for the Minks now. It really wasn’t hard to get but Luffy just assumed Tarao didn’t have much practice. 

He wrapped his arms around Law’s neck, the familiar sounds being pulled from him. Law was really good at the kissing. Really good at the touching and the sex thing too. It was the best reason to explain how he got Luffy’s body moving against his without trying. They hadn’t spent many nights together in Amazon Lily but Luffy still thought back on them often, maybe more often than he’d even realized.

“Torao…” Luffy muttered, brain short circuiting. They’d been talking about something, right? 

“To remember me by for a little while.” Law muttered, his voice doing that low thing Luffy liked to listen to. He dragged his hips against Luffy’s, pulling out more noises.

Luffy was pressed against a tree and hummed happily as all the familiar sensations that Law had first showed him returned. Only Law could do this… 

“Stupid Torao,” he mumbled, eyes closed as every touch distracted him more. “Will always remember you…” 

Law actually laughed. It was short and quiet but it was a laugh and Luffy wanted to hear that distracting sound more. They only had a little time to spend together before Luffy would be leaving with part of his crew and they were going to use it. 

They lost just enough clothes to get to each other and more kisses kept Luffy quiet. It had been such a long time since Amazon Lily, but he remembered how it worked. This was theirs, just the two of them. 

Luffy really couldn’t wait until they were all reunited in Wano.


End file.
